A Flu Sick Day for Flurry Heart (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Flu Sick Day for Flurry Heart. One morning, Flurry Heart woke up and was getting ready to visit her new friends in Zootopia. Princess Flurry Heart: Oh, boy. But suddenly, she isn't started to feel well enough as she coughed. Princess Flurry Heart: Oh no. Mom! Ah... Ah... ACHOO! (sneezes) Princess Cadance: (as she came in) Flurry, Sweetie, are you okay? You don't sound so good. Princess Flurry Heart: I think I got a cold, Mom. Princess Cadance: Oh, you poor filly! Shining Armor: What's going on? Princess Cadance: Flurry's sick, we'd better get her to see Doc Top. Princess Flurry Heart: Will he be able to help? ACHOO! (sneezes) Shining Armor: Bless you. Princess Flurry Heart: Thanks. (coughs) Princess Cadance: Come on, let's get you to see Doc Top. At the doctor clinic, Doc Top examines her sick condition. Doc Top: Hmmm... uh-huh. Say "ahhh", Flurry. Princess Flurry Heart: (opening her mouth) Ahhh! Doc Top: I've seen worse. Princess Flurry Heart: What? Doc Top: When was the first time you had a common cold like that? Princess Flurry Heart: Uh, I don't think I got any sick. Doc Top: I'm afraid you're too sick to travel on any sick condition. With Flurry in no condition on leaving home, Shining Armor had to comfort her while bedresting for the time being. Princess Flurry Heart: Thanks, Daddy, for letting me rest. Shining Armor: Let me get your cold medicine. (finds there was no cold medicine) What the? Princess Flurry Heart: (coughing) Princess Cadance: Don't worry, Shining Armor, I brought more of her meds. Princess Flurry Heart: Thanks, Mom. ACHOO! (sneezes) Princess Cadance: Gazoontite. Just then, she thought of a way to cheer her up. Princess Cadance: What if I go to Zootopia? I can bring Judy and Nick to visit you. Princess Flurry Heart: Wonderful idea, Mom. Ah... ah... ACHOO!!! (sneezes) Princess Cadance: Bless you. Shining Armor: Cadance, be careful. Princess Cadance: I will. With that, she set out to go to Zootopia to see Judy and Nick. Sure enough, Cadance arrive to in Zootopia as she met with Mayor Lionheart. Mayor Lionheart: Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance: Hello, Mayor Lionheart. Mayor Lionheart: You're looking well, how's your husband and daughters doing? Princess Cadance: Well, my husband, Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet are just fine. But Flurry Heart wasn't very well, because she has a flu. Mayor Lionheart: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. So, what brings you here? Princess Cadance: I came here to bring Judy and Nick to visit Flurry. Mayor Lionheart: Well then, I wish you luck, Princess. Good day. So, Cadance continued her way to the ZPD. At the ZPD, she met with Clawhauser who was just saving the casefiles. Princess Cadance: Excuse me, Clawhauser? Clawhauser: Princess Cadance! Hello! Princess Cadance: I'm here to see Chief Bogo, is here around? Clawhauser: He's at his office, he's probably a little bit busy. Why'd you ask? Princess Cadance: Because I am going to take Judy and Nick to visit my poor flu sick daughter, Flurry Heart. Clawhauser: Hold on a minute, I'll inform him right away. With Chief Bogo on a few cases, Clawhauser was contacting him at his office. Clawhauser: (V.O.) Chief Bogo, Princess Cadance is here to see you. Chief Bogo: Bring her in. Clawhauser: She's on her way, Sir. And not a moment too soon, Cadance came to see you. Princess Cadance: Hello, Chief Bogo, how's everything with the ZPD? Chief Bogo: Doing good, Princess Cadance. What can I help you with? Princess Cadance: Yes, I need to borrow Judy and Nick to cheer my poor flu sick daughter, Flurry Heart. Chief Bogo: Give me a minute. (contacting) Clawhauser, any reports on Hopps and Wilde's return yet? Clawhauser: (V.O.) Let's see. Oh, there they come now with Duke Weaselton! Chief Bogo: Bring him into custody and send Hopps and Wilde here. Clawhauser: Yes, Sir. (to Judy and Nick) Chief Bogo would like to see you two know. As Judy and Nick put Duke in custody, they came to see Cadance with Chief Bogo. Princess Cadance: Hello, Judy, Nick. Judy Hopps: Princess Cadance, What brings you here? Princess Cadance: My poor daughter, Flurry Heart was having a bad flu sick. Nick Wilde: Is there anyway we can help? Princess Cadance: You can cheer her up by visiting. Judy Hopps: Sure, your majesty, that is if it's alright with Chief Bogo. Chief Bogo: You and Wilde have my permission, Hopps. I don't care how soon you'll be back, the other cops will take it from here. Princess Cadance: Thank you, Chief Bogo. Chief Bogo: Your highness. Then along the way, Judy and Nick came up with just the idea. Judy Hopps: We got a better idea, Cadance. Nick Wilde: We should go get a Get Well card and a gift for Flurry. Princess Cadance: Are you two sure about that? We're only going to see her. Judy Hopps: I'm sure, Cadance. Nick Wilde: Let's go in. Not a moment too soon, they got a Get Well Soon card and a flu medicine. Judy Hopps: Let's what Flurry like as a Get Well gift? Princess Cadance: Oh, come on! Nick Wilde: How about a movie? Judy Hopps: Perfect, Nick. Princess Cadance: (gets extremely angry as her face turns red and ears blows like a steam locomotive's whistle) Category:Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225